Break
by Sophie-May
Summary: During Shadow Souls, but with a twist. Elena realizes she loves Damon. Pretty much dramatic ExD fluff. Not for Stefan lovers, he's not hurt, just Elena likes Damon. This summary realyl sucks, but the story is good..I hope. Just read it.


**Disclaimer: I am but a lowly FanFiction writer. LJ Smith is the professional and she owns all, where as I own nothing. **

**AN: This is a twist from the actual story. It takes place sometime in **_**Shadow Souls**_**. I know the characters may seem OCC, but really, who besides LJ Smith can make the Damon or Elena we love so well?**

* * *

The blood sun was setting over the garden's estates; twilight had been there since the dawn of this land's time and would persist until the end of time. At her window, Elena stared into the celestial god. Her eyes ached, but it was none the worse than the crater where her heart should be. Rotting in jail was her Stefan, while Elena was all but a princess. The most difficult part to stand was that Elena was becoming what she most feared: _Damon's _Princess of Darkness.

The elder brother used trickery in her previous lives to force himself on her, but in this life Elena had been with Damon longer than her beloved. Now, in this cursed dimension, in this dark world, Elena was a blossoming Black Magic. Elena knew what she had to do because of the brothers. Both wanted her happy and Stefan had so much spirit that he would survive as long as Elena was happy, but Damon had nothing but his Power and even Power can't provide you with honest love. Elena loved Stefan, but was _in_ love with Damon. She would always love Stefan and her heart was breaking because of her unending love for him, but Damon's name was allure.

His draw was the moon and Elena the tide. She was the Black Magic Rose and Damon was the sun she grew toward. There was a change in Elena that turned Stefan into a love, but Damon into a _lover_. Elena wanted Stefan, but she needed Damon. It was Damon who made her forget Stefan, while it was Stefan who made her think of Damon. How could this happen? It was _his_ kisses and _his_ charm compared to his worries and his submissiveness. His mind was a distant star and _his_ mind was he desert sun.

_Elena_, a smoke like thought caressed her mind. _His _mind reached to her. _I can tell when you're distressed_.

_Damon, I'm just thinking._ Before he could read her thoughts, Elena built a mental fortress. Damon walked into her room and to Elena's window. Enveloped into a comforting embrace, she rested her weight against him. Surely, she was a feather to him, but he was an anchor to her in this chaos.

"I believe," he whispered into her ear, lips brushing against her skin as he spoke, "that an old human adage goes don't stare into the sun; you'll go blind." Damon's velvet chuckle rumbled softly and he spun Elena to face him. She hid her face in the familiar leather jacket, smelling a scent that was entirely Damon's own. He cupped her cheek and brought her eyes to his. Damon saw her lapis lazuli eyes, veined red from strain and tears. "What's wrong?" She looked I his eye's and found no strength to tell him she was falling in love with him.

"Elena, need I remind you I can read your mind easily even without breaking your mental barriers." His eyes shined devilishly as gentle fingers stroked her consciousness. Her walls held strong but he found a weakness. Elena's chink had always been his kiss. Damon stroked her face hair, he began kiss and nip along her neck to her jaw to her mouth. Lips so softly, connected with Elena's and all barriers melted between them.

She saw flashes of concern from the master and the child chained to the boulder, but Damon saw tidal waves and earthquakes and the single silvery shooting star on a new moon's night. To Damon, Elena's mind was a seemed hurricane, and in the eye of the storm was a single pair of eyes: darker than the night in the iris, melding into pupils darker that the infinite universe. One name rang in her mind. _Damon_.

_Elena_, was his mental sigh. He saw her conundrum and felt her pain. In his mind, he was soaring with elation caused by her love for him, yet a vice was around his heart because of the crippling pain she felt. _I cannot help you. You know my offer still stands, princess, but especially now, when I have doomed my own brother and my princess's love to hell, I can't even find the heart to say it. I'm damnable beyond even your redemption. Choose Stefan. You're too perfect for this darkness. I see that now. _

Elena felt Damon's mind pull away and his body soon followed. Her knees fell in and she collapsed on the floor. A constricted breath followed her prickled tears. Why did she have to cry in front of him? Damon didn't feel good enough for her, while she was having the same feelings about him.

Elena, the manipulative ice-bitch reformed, had two vampires in great distress because she was _too good _for them. Irony, somehow, lost all the appeal in this instance. Stefan was in that abomination of a jail for her; he wanted his humanity and pursued it to be with Elena, but Elena wanted to be with vampire Damon, who felt touches of his human side because she brought it out in him.

Elena felt for where Damon's mind had been only to find a thick wall of ice covered thorns. She felt mental anguish because of his reaction to her. Elena's simple black dress hid the falling tears that splashed on the marble floors. Her mind barraged his consciousness with demanding fingers. The fortress only strengthened to her dismay.

"Am I hurting you even? Just go Damon_._"Her voice was clotted with tears, but she didn't care. Elena _really_ didn't want to cry in front of him anymore than she already had. She knew she looked ugly when she cried, too; she needed a little of the familiar vanity in this moment of weakness_. _Damon wrenched her from the floor. Shaken, Elena looked to his eyes; the fire she loved was burning wildly behind them.

"Elena, get a hold on yourself. Where is this going to get you or me or Stefan!" He was quaking with Power. Elena could sense Power filling the room to dangerous levels. Papers on Elena's desk began to lift and her crystal chandelier quivered gently over her head. Then, everything stopped. Softer than ever before, his voice was more like a kitten's mew than a panther's purr as the thought to her:_ besides, Elena you should know you are beautiful, no matter if you're crying or gloriously happy._ Damon had hesitated, a rarity for him. _I need to tell you that I love you. _

She froze. He loved her. The words she knew by action had finally been spoken. They fell to each other's arms in a heady embrace. Both felt weak in the knees and slid to the floor. Elena heard his content sigh to have her in his arms again, never to me taken away again. A soft hand lifted her chin to meet fathomless, innocent, pleading eyes.

_Please. _That was all that needed to be said for either.

Lips met lips in a dreamy kiss. The touch sent fire through her veins. Burns seemed to be left by Damon's hands as they touched the bare skin on the back of her neck and unclothed arms. As his lips parted under hers in a hushed moan, her heart began to pound faster in her ears. Racing hearts of fair maidens such as Elena sang ballads to far nobler vampires than Damon could even stand. His fangs, lengthening to protrude from his lips in delicate points, became razor sharp to the sound of rushing blood. As if on purpose, Elena sliced one of her rose petal lips on one of his teeth. A single ruby droplet of blood fell onto Damon's hand resting on Elena's leg. A like a shark in a frenzy, the vampire wanted blood. Elena tilted her head back in invitation for her lover to take what he wanted.

Too fast, Elena seemed to be moved into Damon's lap as twin needles pierced her skin. Their aura's mingled in a deliciously volatile love cocktail. Psyches overlapped into paintings and dreams. The child chained to the boulder was not in his bondage, but holding a lit match to a fuse. Fireworks boomed as the meteor split and buckled. A black light, not similar to the purple bulbs of Earth, rather light filtered through a clear sheet of onyx, shone from its core.

Slowly, a delicate woman climbed from the rock. This woman had long fine black hair that fell in pooling waves on her hips. Green eyes shown like summer sun through oak leaves and her fine bone structure gave her an aristocratic air. She looked to the child and whispered, practically sang, a verse in Italian to the bedraggled child. "Mamma, sì, mia bella Elena." the youth answered as the woman transformed into a large crane and flew to the aqua blue sky.

Next, Damon's father peeked through the hole. Unlike his wife, he turned into a snail and was smashed beneath the next emerging pair: Katherine and Stefan. Thousand of pictures fluttered around them as a young vampire Katherine pulled human Stefan, in their renaissance dress, over the rock. In the photos were mind made snapshots of Stefan making Katherine smile and Katherine touching Stefan's hand. The couple turned to dust and the pictures incinerated in mid flight. A young boy, younger than the Damon child, crawled atop the rubble. Oak leaf eyes lightened when the saw Elena, but then young Stefan turned into a green and black monarch butterfly. The little butterfly gave a wing kiss to small Damon's nose and soared to find the bird.

The final two heads to peak through the boulder was that of Elena and Damon. The real Elena felt a cold shock pulse between her and the doppelganger as the couple walked hand in hand to her and child Damon. Mind Elena kissed Real Elena's hand. Then, mental Elena evaporated into a misty golden poof. Elder Damon knelt and looked younger Damon eye to eye. A flash seemed to pass between the warden and prisoner and the man embraced the child, merging the fragmented soul. Now, the full spirit turned to Elena.

_I'm still not healed completely; just pieces held together_, Damon thought mournfully. His eyes looked unnaturally innocent and child like. Damon wasn't himself, worry was apparent in his face. _Elena I may never be healed like I once was. I shattered my soul when I learned how my mother died. When my first love chose Stefan, I couldn't help but blame hurt him. My first true love chose him too. But, you choose me now, right? Even if I'm not whole I still love you more than everything in my world. _

Elena giggled mentally. Damon though it sounded like the sound of silvery bells._ I love you just the way you are._

Damon embraced Elena in his mind as he did in the physical world. A light the color of the sunrise wrapped the pair in warmth. Cracks along Damon's body glowed in a fusing light. He was whole. In the corporeal realm, the pair separated by centimeters. Elena had shifted to a lying position on Damon's body. Their noses touched and her lips brushed his as she spoke the precious words aloud. "Damon Salvatore, I am in love with you."

"Elena Gilbert, I am in love with you too." Damon's lips met hers.

This was all that mattered. They would rescue Stefan; both in the couple loved him far too much to leave him, but after he recuperated they would tell him the truth. Elena knew it would hurt, but he wanted her happy and Damon made Elena happy. From the moment she first saw him fire had burned between them. Now, fire glowed in Damon's soul where Elena had broken the barrier to his heart.

* * *

**So...Tell me watcha think. Personally, I like it as a little one-shot and probably that's it. **

**Also, if you've read _Fallen _by Lauren Kate and you like this story maybe check out the stories there becasue I'm working on another FF for that book. Thank You for reading my shameless self advertising.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sophie-May**


End file.
